


Etched

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Knifeplay, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched

She knew it was coming, but that small comfort did little to lessen the pain. Rose flinched, giving a soft hissing gasp as she felt the first cut, sharp like a ray of light blazing white-hot on her pale skin.

It stopped. Rose felt the blade withdraw, felt the other warm body shift against hers.

“Rose,” the voice quavered, inflected with concern.

As she turned, she felt the warmth of a rivulet of blood flowing from the cut and over her shoulderblade. A slight draft stung the open wound like a tiny line of fire. She quaked at the sensation.

“I’m all right,” she whispered. “Don’t stop.”

Later, Kanaya would run her tongue softly over the freshly-carved symbol on Rose’s shoulder; after that, it would be hidden by robes of brilliant orange and kept clandestine. That morning, Kanaya’s shirt would bear the same symbol that was now etched into Rose’s skin. She would kiss the spot gently as if Rose was made of porcelain, but she would long for another taste of hot crimson at the point of a silver blade.

Rose was hers. The scars she bore would not let either of them forget.


End file.
